


Ain't No Sense in All Your Crying

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Father/Son, Love, M/M, Medical Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this part of it? Getting my Quincy powers back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Sense in All Your Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Set after anime episode 126.

Ryuuken drapes a paper cloth over Uryuu's midsection, then places the stethoscope to Uryuu's chest. Although the metal is cold, Uryuu doesn't shiver or jerk from it; even if he were conscious, Ryuuken suspects, Uryuu would not give away anything to the cold touch. 

He doesn't need the stethoscope or any other medical equipment to tell him that he was successful in restoring Uryuu's powers; the reiatsu radiating from the boy's body tells him that. Nevertheless, Ryuuken brought him to the hospital to examine him for more worldly physical damage. Accordingly, he moves the bell of the stethoscope now, listening to the heart beat beneath the markings left by that last arrow, markings too fresh yet to be called a scar. He finds himself tracing the marks, watching his fingers follow each line; he does feel a pulse but knows rationally that it is merely the one in his own forefinger.

In the same moment that Uryuu comes to consciousness, he sits up on the examining table; he swings one leg over the side but is blocked from further movement by Ryuuken standing there. 

The paper cloth has slipped but still clings at Uryuu's hips; Ryuuken makes no comment about the swell pushing it out. When their eyes meet, though, Uryuu says drily, "Yes, I have an erection." He slides off the table when Ryuuken shifts to give him some room. "I'm a fifteen year old boy," he adds with cold pragmatism as he reaches for his underwear; "everything gives me an erection. A butterfly flapping its wings in Buenos Ares would give me an erection."

Ryuuken knows Uryuu is referencing chaos theory—but the wings in his mind darken into hell butterflies. Large black wings flapping elegantly, soft rushes of touch on the air, triggering a young man's erection...

Uryuu has turned around to dress. Ryuuken regards his back, the way his vertebrae unfold as he straightens, drawing his briefs up, the waistband settling just at his hips; the way his skin moves over the curve of his spine as he bends for his trousers.

"I need not remind you of our deal, I trust," Ryuuken says.

Uryuu doesn't turn around as he fastens the trousers, exposing his nape as he gives his attention to his fingers. "The blow I took when I fell had no effect on my memory," Uryuu informs him, reaching for his shirt now. "I am well aware of the parameters of our deal."

Ryuuken does not appreciate the dismissive edge to the comment Uryuu just flipped his way. He reaches out and takes Uryuu's upper arm firmly in hand, the still bare flesh whitening around the dig of his fingertips. "You will not turn your back on me when I am addressing you."

He hears the gritted teeth in Uryuu's words. "I am getting dressed. You will please not manhandle me while I am doing so."

Although he does not care for the continued tone Uryuu is taking with him, Ryuuken drops the arm and steps back to let Uryuu finish. Uryuu shrugs into his shirt but does not bother to button it. He makes for the door without another word, stubbornly silent, back stubbornly turned to Ryuuken as he walks away.

The boy has always been stubborn, always rushing towards things he doesn't understand but is sure he does, taking them his own way— 

"You are not to go to the shinigami," Ryuuken says. 

Uryuu does not respond and Ryuuken moves forward swiftly to grab his arm again. Uryuu whirls and tries to pull away but this time Ryuuken does not relinquish his hold. They struggle wordlessly, silent but for exerted breathing and the occasional thud of contact with a wall. Even with Uryuu's impressive reiatsu restored, he's no match physically for Ryuuken, who is able finally to subdue him, both arms wrapped around him from behind, binding Uryuu's arms to his side, Uryuu pulled tight against Ryuuken's chest. 

Still they are silent. The heaving of Uryuu's chest gradually subsides as he calms his breath; Ryuuken feels it ease against the pressure of his arms but he does not let go. He shifts slightly without letting go, just enough to look at Uryuu over his shoulder, upside down at the mark rising and falling on Uryuu's chest with each breath. 

One arm wrapped solidly around Uryuu, Ryuuken moves his other hand to the mark. This is what you are, he means to say. Means to tell Uryuu that he is a Quincy, means to explain to him what that signifies. What it _means_. To truly explain it, to make Uryuu listen and understand. 

Ryuuken wants to listen, too. He wants to hear what being a Quincy means to Uryuu; he wants Uryuu to tell him. 

Silently Ryuuken traces each line of the Quincy asterisk. It rises to meet his fingertip, pushes up for it and falls away, letting the fingertip ride it down, rising together again with each breath. Just breath and touch and silence...

A soft choked sigh from Uryuu breaks the silence. Ryuuken suddenly is aware of a change in the rise and fall of Uryuu's chest, the way Uryuu's heart is beating, the way his lungs are processing breath more deeply for the rush of blood from his increased heart rate.

Tell me what you want to use the powers for, Ryuuken means to say, to start the conversation he wishes to have; only it comes out, "Tell me what you want." 

"I want to be a Quincy, of course," Uryuu responds immediately.

Of course. And of course the response is technically correct, albeit rushed to the point of sounding rote. Maybe the conversation is impossible now; maybe Ryuuken has waited too long to have it, after all.

As his hand starts to fall away, it grazes Uryuu's erection. Vibrations from flapping butterfly wings tremor along the body in Ryuuken's arm. 

The tremors are there in Uryuu's voice, soft and low as he asks, "Is this part of it? Getting my Quincy powers back?"

Ryuuken is caught too off-guard by the question to respond right away or even to move; his arms stay around Uryuu instead of falling away as he'd intended. So he feels Uryuu's sigh as much as hears it. And even though he knows the sigh means Uryuu has now assumed this is necessary, Ryuuken does not correct him. Maybe it _is_ necessary, Ryuuken tells himself; getting the Quincy powers back means nothing if Uryuu is only going to take them to the shinigami.

Uryuu's body is still tense and straining against Ryuuken's arms as his voice softens: "This," Uryuu says softly. "You asked me what I want: I want this."

There is so much Ryuuken needs to explain to Uryuu, so much Uryuu must learn and understand. Ryuuken is about to tell him that the mere fact of having Quincy powers does not automatically make one a Quincy; that just because Uryuu has his powers back, that does not make him truly a Quincy. There is more to it than the existence of the powers: there is the way you use them. There is Quincy loyalty and allegiance, there is Quincy Pride—which is not pride in oneself but in the collective Quincy honor and heritage.

Before he can articulate any of this aloud, Uryuu speaks again: "For you to concern yourself with me." His voice is barely audible. "For you to look at me." His head turns but he makes no attempt to raise his face to Ryuuken's. "That's all I ever wanted."

And with that, Ryuuken knows he hasn't lost Uryuu yet; knows that his fear of losing Uryuu's allegiance, losing him to the shinigami is, if not unfounded, at least preventable. He resolves to bond Uryuu to him with an indelibility to match the mark on Uryuu's skin.

He turns Uryuu to him, lifts the boy's chin so their eyes meet, and palms the newborn scar. 

Ryuuken doesn't count the heartbeats until he moves again. He slides the shirt off Uryuu's shoulders, lets it fall to the floor. He takes a breath before moving his hands to Uryuu's waistband; Uryuu takes a breath too and holds it to make the unbuttoning easier. Ryuuken almost kneels as he pushes the trousers down past Uryuu's hips but he is saved when gravity takes over and pulls them down the rest of the way. He watches his hands tug the waistband of Uryuu's briefs carefully over the head of his erection, keeping the waistband stretched as he draws it down past Uryuu's blood-flushed cock, down until the briefs fall and Uryuu is freed. 

"Sit on the examining table," Ryuuken directs. Then, with efficiency but without haste, he removes his own clothing to stand equally naked. 

He moves to Uryuu now. Tells him to part his legs and, though the rebellious shine flickers in his eyes, Uryuu obeys. Ryuuken stands between them and touches the Quincy mark again, first with his fingers and then with his mouth, bowing his head to kiss it.

When he breaks the kiss, he steps back and hooks his hands under Uryuu's knees, swinging them around to dangle off the short end of the table. Uryuu resists when Ryuuken pushes against his chest but when Ryuuken says, "Go," Uryuu lets himself be lowered to the table. Then Ryuuken climbs up to lie half-beside him, their legs dovetailing. His thigh brushes Uryuu's cock and Uryuu shudders harder than butterfly wings could make him. Ryuuken's own cock presses against Uryuu's hip; slides and rubs and grinds against Uryuu as he moves to lick and tongue the marking, the skin upon which it's etched; his arousal thrums, blood-quickening, against Uryuu's flesh.

The table is sturdy enough to bear both their weight but it is too narrow for them to lie like this comfortably. So Ryuuken nudges Uryuu's legs wider apart as he shifts between them, covering Uryuu's body with his own. He reaches between them to align their cocks hot and flush to each other, encircling them one handed just beneath the heads; he strokes down to the base and then up, thumb sweeping across both tips, bends his head to swallow Uryuu's thickening breath, perversion of mouth to mouth. He tongues Uryuu open, sucks his breath directly, sucks his tongue, licks the vibrations of the soft wet muscle; and then Uryuu, defiant as ever and now obedient in his defiance, pushes Ryuuken back into his own mouth, follows him there. Ryuuken feels blunt pressure on his lower lip as Uryuu draws it between his teeth, and then sharper—and the kiss is broken. Ryuuken swipes his tongue along his lower lip, tasting his own blood as Uryuu wipes that same blood off his lip with his thumb, then licks the thumb. 

"First blood is mine," Uryuu says softly, defiant, oh ever defiant. 

The table sways slightly as Ryuuken kneels up on it. Though he has no desire for a spitfuck and is repulsed moreover by the symbolism of spitting on Uryuu, he fears for a moment that there is no alternative.

Then his gaze alights on the sample packets of a new eyedrop product that just came in. Natural Tears. He puts one hand by Uryuu's shoulder as he stretches for them, skating his knees out wider so that Uryuu has to wrap one leg around Ryuuken's waist or let it fall off the edge. 

Ryuuken reaches back to hold the foot hooked around his back as he sits up. He opens one of the bottles and squirts the substance onto his palm and fingers. It's not viscous enough to stick thickly, but it does slick him up. He rubs his slickened fingertip over Uryuu's hole but doesn't push in yet. He puts the tip of a second bottle to the puckered flesh he has been massaging, and applies the contents directly; some of the wet solution pushes inside, some runs down Uryuu's crack. Ryuuken pours a third bottle into his hands, coating both; one, he wraps around his own cock; one fingertip of the other presses again to Uryuu's hole and this time pushes inside.

Uryuu gasps and jerks, his leg slipping from Ryuuken to hang off the side of the table. Ryuuken lets go of his cock in favor of stroking down Uryuu's thigh to his knee, canting to cup the back of it and bring the leg back up. He continues stroking Uryuu inside, flexing his finger, probing for Uryuu's prostate; it is pointless to tell Uryuu to relax, Ryuuken knows—he will just have to make him.

Uryuu gasps again, this time arching with it. Ryuuken almost smiles but their eyes meet and the gaze is so full and thick that it is enough for Ryuuken just to breathe. When Uryuu's lashes flutter shut with the next arch, Ryuuken takes advantage of the break to slip out, reslicken his fingers, and push two inside. He fingers Uryuu slick, as slick as he can, stroking him slick and corkscrewing him stretched. 

Wide and yet unreadable, Uryuu's eyes snap to his when Ryuuken withdraws this time. Ryuuken slathers on more teardrop solution, then places his cockhead, wet and pulsing with the blood his heartbeat has driven there, against Uryuu's entrance. 

Locked in the gaze, Ryuuken pushes in. Uryuu tightens convulsively. "Uryuu," Ryuuken says, not soft but low, "you must relax." Uryuu's body fights him for another moment and Ryuuken stills inside him; but then in the next moment, Uryuu does it: wills his body to relax, to ease, to accept Ryuuken's; as Ryuuken pushes in deeper, pulls nearly all the way out only to thrust in again, again and again, Uryuu goes compliant and pliant in his hands, beneath his body, around his cock.

As wordless as their struggle earlier, they move now, the only sounds thickened breathing and the rustle, the occasional tear of the protective paper that covers the examining table beneath them. 

As before, it is Uryuu who breaks the silence, turning Ryuuken's question around on him: "What do _you_ want, Father?"

Although Ryuuken does not hear mockery in the tone or in the use of that title, he understands in Uryuu's eyes that it is there. Or maybe he only wishes it were there: the acknowledgement of irony, that Uryuu is finally calling him father when Ryuuken is being a worse one than he ever has been, worse even than years of shutting the boy out…

But Ryuuken accepts it, he accepts all of it, the mockery, the sincerity, the appellation itself, Uryuu's bestowal of it and his own betrayal of it.

"This," he confesses.

Uryuu holds his gaze. The boy is full of contradictions today, now calculating and somehow ingenuous as he rolls his hips and asks, "This?" Uryuu studies his face and Ryuuken lets him, unflinching. "The fulfillment of the blood oath?" Uryuu asks. "Will you be satisfied with my blood and loyalty freely given?"

The words silence Ryuuken; the blood he sees when he looks down to where he is connected to Uryuu stills him.

Something else arrests him when he starts to withdraw: "Don't stop," Uryuu says calmly, holding the arrow steadier than Ryuuken would have believed him capable at the moment, if he were not feeling the tip at his throat. "You said this is what you want, so do not dare to stop now."

Ryuuken can't help bucking, pushing in response when Uryuu rolls his hips again, insistently drawing Ryuuken back inside him. "That is not what I meant," Ryuuken says, trying not to thrust. He is almost sure Uryuu knows it but it is difficult right now to say what he himself knows, let alone what the boy does.

"How unlike you," Uryuu sneers, or would if the slide of Ryuuken's cock inside him weren't distorting his features as he picks up the slack, moving for both of them when Ryuuken fails to, fucking himself on Ryuuken's cock. "Not to say what you mean and mean what you say." He continues holding the arrow steady even as his body jerks with the fuck-rhythm; he holds his gaze steady, not permitting his lashes to flutter, yielding without surrendering.

"I wanted you to be a Quincy," Ryuuken tells him, yielding to the rhythm himself. "I want you to be a Quincy."

"Then make me one. Complete the oath," Uryuu says, commanding and supplicating, full of contradiction still and again. "Do it, Father."

The heat in the word this time puts Ryuuken over the top: with a silent cry and a deep thrust, he surrenders, spilling out of himself and into his son.

The tip of the arrow grazes his skin as he falls forward. Aware of the blood Uryuu has drawn, making no move to stop the trickle down his skin, Ryuuken slides himself backwards off the table and takes Uryuu into his mouth. Uryuu is hard and soft, and Ryuuken sucks hard and soft too, sucks him until Uryuu is fully hard and filling his mouth. He coaxes the hardened cock down his throat, swallows Uryuu; slides back to feel Uryuu in his mouth again, filling his mouth with more than his flesh; Ryuuken swallows more, drinks down Uryuu's come. Swallows Uryuu's completion, and lets him out again whole.

 

Later that night, Ryuuken passes by Uryuu's closed door. Light drifts out the crack at the bottom and Ryuuken stops outside it. After a moment, he starts to walk away again.

"It's unlocked." The words come through the door, muffled but clear.

Ryuuken hesitates another moment, then turns back to the door and pushes it open.

Uryuu is lying on his stomach but if he is in any pain, it does not reflect on his face. Ryuuken's pride at his son's stolid strength is fleeting, as the cause of Uryuu's discomfort rouses at the fore of his mind.

"I'm fine," Uryuu cuts him off before Ryuuken can open his mouth; or maybe, Ryuuken reflects as Uryuu continues, as a preemptive strike should he fail to: "In case you were wondering."

As Uryuu returns his attention to the open book on his pillow, the sarcasm cuts Ryuuken in a way he doesn't think it was meant to, exposing the soft underbelly of Uryuu's psyche rather than protecting it this time. Ryuuken says nothing; no words now will make the boy understand how much Ryuuken cares. How much he always has. Nothing now will convince Uryuu of his father's love, words or otherwise.

"And in case you were wondering about this as well," Uryuu goes on in the silence without looking up, "I have no intention of betraying you for the shinigami. I never did." He turns a page. "I don't know why you would think that." Looking at Uryuu now, Ryuuken doesn't have the answer anymore himself, if he ever did. "Whatever I have done and whatever I will do, I do as a Quincy." Uryuu looks Ryuuken in the eyes now. "I am a Quincy." Eyes full of all his multifaceted contradictions, daring Ryuuken to deny it and imploring him not to.

Ryuuken looks at his son. "Yes," he says quietly, "you are."


End file.
